Rosalie verses Royce
by Jeni56790
Summary: The story everybody wants to hear. The night Rosalie killed the men that raped her and made her lose her chance of begin human.


Rosalie verses Royce

Chapter 1 the Plot

I hated all of this. I had beautiful eyes, I could have children, and I could make contact with people without them finding out what I really was. I had turned into a vampire. This isn't the life I want. I hate is so much. Why did I even meet Royce? This is his entire fault that I am a vampire. He and his friends decided to get drunk, strip off all my clothes, and rape me. He was the love of my life. He said that my eyes were like violets and now their rubies. This was going to be the end to all of their lives. If I didn't know Royce I wouldn't have gone to Vera's house. If I haven't gone to Vera's house I would have not been raped. If I hadn't been raped I would have been a happy girl living and breathing. I can breath, but I don't need to. I was going to kill all 7 of these men.

Chapter 2 the first man

I was going to start my massacre tonight. The man that raped first was going to die first. That's what you get for messing with me. I asked Edward with help. He was glad to help. This surprised me because he hated me, but he was still going to help me. I was happy to hear that.

"The man is at a bar called Paradise Cherry. He right now is taking a woman to a hotel room. He is trying to convince her. The bar is two miles from here. It's on 4534 Main Street. If you run you can get him."

"Thank you Edward. You're the best brother a girl could ask for."

"You're welcome my favorite sister," he teased.

I ran out the front door and nearly ran over Esme in the process. It took 30 seconds to get there top speed. I was going to make him suffer as greatly as I did.

When I pictured death I thought it would be quick and painless. I wanted to die old with my grand children holding my hand. Instead I died by having Carlisle biting me and me transforming into a vampire. How could I have been so blind? All I wanted was to have Vera's life, but better. I dreamed of having beautiful children playing on the huge lawn on Royce's estate. I wanted 3 boys and two girls. I can't do that. Well I don't think so. I would need a soul mate first.

I found the man easily. He held the hand of an exotic dancer. She was dressed in a skimpy show girl outfit. She was frowning like she needed to do this and leave. I pitied her. I was going to give her satisfaction. After I killed him she would get his wallet. I would throw it towards her. She would love that.

The first man's POV

I had scored the most beautiful of the exotic dancers. I had come late, but I still got a beautiful girl. I decided to take her home. I guess she was not easy because she did not want to leave the bar. I offered her $700 if she came to spent the night with me. I guess a motel room would work. I knew how these women thought. I needed 2 pounds of cherries, 2 cans of whipped cream, and a whip. I think the alley way is faster. You can't get a room like that without a reservation. Maybe if I hurried I could.

As I walked though the alley way I saw a figure run through it. I kept walking thinking it was the booze talking, but I guess it wasn't. The figure was a tall, lean, sexy blonde who was bone white. She looked a lot like Rosalind Royce's girl. Too bad she died. That broke Royce's heart. No one knows how she died, they did find her body. It was cold and pale. Her face looked different. It was more beautiful if that was even possible. I saw the figure run again. I was spooked.

"Hello."

"Who's there?"

I was frightened out of my mind.

"No one important, just Rosalie Royce's dead fiancé, but I'm not a ghost. I'm much worse than that, I am a vampire."

"Vampires, don't exist Rosalind."

"My name is Rosalie."

"No one cares, you're a ghost. You can't be a vampire."

"Yes, actually and his family are vampires. That's what I am."

Vampires she is crazy. I had to do something to go away. I then remembered I had a gun in my pocket.

"Rosalind if you don't back off I will shoot you and you will die."

She laughed and stalked towards me. I shot the gun and regretted it. It repelled off her chest and she caught it. She saw it and crushed it with her fingers. It turned into dust. I ran, but didn't make it.

Rosalie's POV

"Rosalind if you don't back off I will shoot."

I wasn't scared of a tiny gun. The only things that can kill me are another vampire or the Volturi. I stalked towards him and he shot the gun. It repelled off my chest and I decided to catch it. I broke it and it turned into dust. He ran away and I walked to him. I took his arms off and he died instantly. I ran back home before the blood began to pour out.

Chapter 3: Busted

I ran back in to wash myself off. Carlisle and Esme were standing in the living room with serious faces.

"Rosalie, please sit down sweetie," Esme said calmly.

I didn't think Edward would go and tell them. I prayed he didn't.

"Okay, what is this about?"

"Rosalie, Esme told me she heard what you told Edward. You could have got us exposed. You can't go and kill innocent humans. It isn't right."

"Carlisle, they aren't innocent that's the thing. I will never in my life feed on an innocent human. It isn't right. These are the men raped me."

Carlisle looked at Esme and she put her arm on his shoulder.

"Did you spill any blood?"

"No, I knew I couldn't resist if I did."

"You are doing so well."

"Thank you."

I stood up quickly to my feet. I went up the stairs to wash off. I was going to squeeze in 6 more men into the night.

"Edward, are you in there?"

He had to be in his room because I heard the grand piano play. Then it stopped abruptly and the door opened.

"Yes?"

"I need more information on more men."

"Hello, I am fine also."

I walked in and sat on his sofa. His room was so 1900's. He was born in the 1901's. He had his grand piano on a platform and since we didn't sleep we had no beds. He had a sofa instead.

"Who are these men?"

I told him all of the men's names and he told me their locations. I scrambled onto my feet and knew this was going to be a long night.

Chapter 4: The Special Plan

All the six men were dead. I read it in the newspapers. Six rich men were killed. The police had no leads and none of these men were robbed. They weren't killed by a weapon and their bodies were disposed of poorly. I laughed as I read that they were amazing husbands and fathers. I had a special plan for Royce. I needed my wedding dress which I had already gotten when I went to my old house. It was still in my room. I went when my parents were gone. I know my parents haven't gone in my room since because the door was locked when I went in. I had to climb in through the window. My room was the same as I left it. The roses where dead know and bed was still unmade. My clothes were all over the floor and my wedding dress was on the manikin. It was beautiful. I took it off and sat on my bed. I cried a tearless sob. I sat and saw the scrapbook I made for Royce and me. It was filled with photographs of us. It was also filled with love notes he had written to me. It contained my sketch of my wedding dress. I had my dreams of having a life with Royce. I took the scrap book and the wedding dress. I heard the car door slam and I jumped out the window. I ran off with the dress and the scrapbook. I cried all the way back.

Esme's POV

I heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in."

Rosalie walked in and she looked sad. I needed to be mothers to her now.

"What's the matter my little flower?"

"Mother I need your help."

She called me mother! This warmed up my heart.

"Yes my little flower?"

"I went to my home today and it just filled me with pain."

I saw her pull out a scrapbook and a wedding dress. I was shocked.

"Rose you went into your house?"

"I can't lie to you Esme, but yes. I took my wedding dress and I found this scrapbook. I only planned on taking the dress, but I took the scrapbook too. I need your help. I need to kill him. He could do this to other women out there. I want him to suffer also."

"Sweetie, it's okay. I'm usually opposed to killing humans, but I did kill my husband also. He was an abusive man. I only married him to make my parents happy. I only wanted to be a school teacher and have a child. I decided to kill him. I knew Carlisle was made for me and I love him. I know your feelings."

"It's going to occur tonight, mother."

"Well if your heart tells you he should die then go with your heart my beautiful flower."

"Thank you Esme. I need to talk to you about something else."

"Sure my daughter what's on your mind?"

"It's love. I don't think love ever works out for the beautiful woman like me. People think they can take advantage because we seem absent minded."

"Oh my darling it is okay if you feel that way. I thought my world of love crashed when my baby died. I knew I should have died, but love found its way back."

My heart was heavy with emotions.

"That is very true." Carlisle was standing there in the doorway.

Rosalie's POV

Carlisle stood in the door way and he smiled. He kissed me on the top of the head. I

"What is the matter my daughter?"

"It's so overwhelming. I can't decide whether to kill Royce or not. I also think that love will never come back to me."

"My daughter, you will find the answer soon enough. Love may not be far of finding you."

"But I don't think it is. Love is ruined for me father."

"Well Rosalie that is up to you."

"Thank you mother and father if you excuse me for a moment I need to go ask Edward where I can find Royce. I read in the paper he is taking precautions if a killer is on the loose. I need to know where he is hidden." I needed to speak to him really badly.

I ran to Edward's room. I opened the door without knocking. He was composing a beautiful piece. It sounded amazing.

"So I was thinking if you sell your piece you could make yourself a superstar." I hoped he always would.

"Something all vampires want. Attention. If I attract attention to myself I will conflict problems with the Volturi." His sarcasms made me laugh.

"I need your help once more. I will kill him tonight. I need to." I hated sounding like a pain to him.

"Okay let me see. Royce King is hidden in his mansion's panic room. He has 21 guards on the perimeter of his estate. No one is allowed in or out of the estate. He is alone inside. He dismissed all his servants and gardens until further notice. He's in a panic room. It's behind the bookshelf in the library. The book that opens it is his scrap book labeled Love Always Rosalie. When you open the book shelf there is a stair case that you go down. When you're down stairs there are multiple doors. Royce thinks it's a pretty confusing for a murder and that they will never find him. If you come down you have to go in the door that is the 6th one on the right. Good luck trying to figure out the rest." Edward smiled at me.

"You're the best brother a girl could ever ask for Edward. I love you." I hugged Edward and skipped out. I was going to do it tonight. Nothing was going to stop me now.

Chapter 5 Finding Royce

I had changed into my wedding dress and ran barefoot. It took 20 seconds to get there and 40 seconds to get in. The guards were so clueless which made it much easier to do. They weren't looking in trees and they were looking in front of them.


End file.
